Spray nozzles are utilized in many areas where a spray of fluid is required, for example, tank and drum washing, concrete and asphalt washing or spraying, vehicle washing, and dish washing, etc. For many applications, a rotating spray nozzle may provide advantageous effects. For example, the rotation of a spray stream may distribute the spray over a specific area to be cleaned or sprayed. Distributing the spray over a specific region may improve washing or cleaning efficiency, e.g., by allowing a greater area to be sprayed with less movement of the spraying unit.